Super Spiral
by kickers-ej
Summary: A protective aniki staking his life for his brother's safe keep, a Gifted blonde whose secret identity wasn't really that secret to begin with, and a father whom insists the blonde mate with his younger son, even if the son won't consent to it. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell. Sorry to those reading the betrothed bastard and Parenting the Progeny, I'm kinda having writers block about those two...(-_-")

* * *

File 1 : this was not in the contract!

Sucking in breath, Naruto fixed his tie even though it wasn't crooked to begin with. The acceptance letter clutched tightly in his hand, Naruto stood in front of THE Uchiha complex, his luggage in tow.

Deciding to overcome his nervousness, Naruto stepped closer to the main building, allowing the automatic doors to open. He was greeted immediately by a woman about his age with two buns on her head. Upon further inspection, her name was Ten Ten.

"Uzumaki-san? The president is waiting for you," a smile accompanied the woman's information and Naruto left his luggage to meet with the man behind it all.

The ride to the highest floor was unnerving as much as it was exhilarating. Naruto was happy initially to be able to work for this company, since it was his dream since he saw _him._ A raven haired beauty, marble white skin and dark eyes, the perfect stranger that he met 2 years ago disappeared into the Uchiha complex when Naruto used to work as a delivery boy. The young man was sporting a dark grey knee length jacket with a shirt underneath, while black pants and custom made working shoes adorned his feet. And even though the man was beautiful in itself, Naruto couldn't help but feel a dark aura surrounding the man, an aura that seems to pull him towards him.

2 weeks of sleepless nights later, Naruto vowed to get into the Uchiha complex just so he could have a chance at asking the beauty out on a date. But first, he had to get in and snoop around. That won't be a problem, his illegal skills will be quiet handy then.

* * *

"Sit," a deep voice snapped Naruto back to pressing matters at hand, his attention fully alert. He watched as Uchiha Fugaku filled his glass with wine. He mildly wondered if the beauty he saw was an Uchiha as well, the dark hair and the aura were definitely familiar between the two.

Fugaku watched as the Namikaze held his gaze in a battle of wills. He was amused to find the chibi able to stand up against him, he'll just have to up the ante…

Blasting the young man with his darkest glare, Fugaku willed his aura to turn deadly, filling the room with the intent to kill.

Naruto flinched but otherwise remain impassive. On the inside he was calming down his wild heart, the man suddenly let out murderous vibes!! He could feel the air prickling his skin, like sparks electrocuting him in small volts.

The man was testing him. And he's not going down without a fight.

Fugaku smirked as Naruto's gaze became intense, his eyes darkened considerably in colour. Satisfied, he calmed down his aura, and stood to greet the man. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this action.

"Welcome, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," Naruto sputtered when he heard his father's real name fell from the man's lips. Only a select few knew about that! How did this man know?

"Do not worry, your father and I are very close," ushering the blonde out of his office, Naruto was led to the elevator as Fugaku pushed the button for the next floor down for him.

"My son will brief you on your duties," with the closing of the elevators doors, Naruto nodded dumbly.

* * *

"You are hereby bound to the company's rules and regulations, and should you are required to use other abilities that are in no way useful in the office, you are obligated to do so if a superior commands you too," Itachi explained as he led the young man to his office, two floors below his office. Naruto trailed helplessly behind the man, fixated in watching the hair sway on front of his face. This man is without a doubt related to his angel, the physical appearance was just too uncanny.

"Here is your sitting position during the day, after office hours Kiba will take you to your quarters. This card," a card silver in colour with a microchip embedded switched hands "will be your identification, your money and allow access to places you need access to," with that Itachi left, leaving the bewildered young man to fend for himself. Lost in his thoughts, Naruto barely evaded the swift punch heading his way. Swerving his body to the left, his right hand countered what seemed to the naked eye as millions of small jabs towards his vital points. Fist for fist, he caught the next jab as it was heading towards his heart.

"Impressive, he evaded all of Neji's attacks!" Sakura gushed out. Naruto looked up from his spot to see other employees gathered at the sight. Neji straightened his posture and bowed down. Picking up a nearby phone, Neji dialed a number.

"Hey~! You can't just fight and then bail," Naruto squawked.

"Believe me, if I was really fighting, you would be on the floor," Neji countered. He turned his attention towards the other person on the phone. "Uchiha-sama, yes. He evaded my jabs. Very well I might say. Yes, certainly Uchiha-sama. Goodbye,"

"Is that the creepy president?" Naruto asked while dumping his stationary on his table.

"Well, I'm surprised you came out calm and cool. I mean, by the time I finished my interview I was shaking like a leaf," Kiba joked. Shaking hands with the newbie, Kiba introduced the gang. Starting from Sakura at his right, till Neji at his left, Naruto smiled and shook their hands.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," collective gasps were heard. Naruto idly wondered if these guys knew about his real identity as well.

"THE Uzumaki Naruto?!" Kiba blanched. Already Naruto can feel hardened gaze on his back. Turning, Naruto noticed Neji, Gaara and even Shikamaru glare into his very soul.

He can only pray.

* * *

"The Uzumaki Naruto??!" Itachi was having the same reaction upstairs with his father. Fugaku nodded and grinned. Minato finally delivered his promise.

"Now we don't have to worry about Sasuke anymore," Fugaku let out a relieved sigh. Itachi clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Maybe I want to worry about Sasuke," Itachi countered. Fugaku snapped his glare towards his son.

"Enough Itachi, you know you yourself should find your own,"

"No one is good enough," Itachi shrugged. He believed his life was for his otoutou, whom right now is risking his life for their cause. Okay maybe not risking his life in terms of the job itself, but the consequences of using the power which Sasuke possessed will.

"Tomorrow we will have to speak to the young Namikaze, and inform him of his destiny," Fugaku once again turned his attention out the window.

Sasuke will be back soon.

* * *

"So this is your room for the time being I guess. Until Sasuke returns," Kiba ushered Naruto into the room. Naruto was about to carry his bag into his room when Kiba suddenly sniffed the air.

"Hey, you got those instant chicken ramen! Wow, 12 packets is a lot," Kiba goofed good naturedly.

Naruto dropped his luggage at the information. How the HELL could Kiba know he had instant ramen in his bag?? And the exact amount?

"Oh, its my flair. I have hyper smell,"

"The chemicals in the flavouring sachet kinda give away what flavor,"

"And the intensity kinda tells me how much is there,"

"I can't wait to know whats your flair,"

"Hey, Naruto? Damn he passed out,"

* * *

Naruto woke up on a bed, which he presumed is his. His bag was neatly stacked nearby, and the sun had already retire from its sky throne. Clambering to the kitchen, Naruto gulped down a glass of water and returned to his room.

No doubt about it, Kiba was a Gifted, like himself. He wondered if everyone he met was a Gifted as well. Is his angel a Gifted too? Right about now he could sure use his dad's wisdom. He would have to snoop around then at work. He didn't even get to find his love's name.

Switching on the light to the bedroom, Naruto was about to reach for his suitcase when he caught the wallpaper that adorned his bedroom.

And then proceeded to pass out from blood loss.

"Your father and I have been close friends since college. It was his idea to send you here," Fugaku sat calmly in front of a nose-stuffed with tissues Naruto.

"Okay, so you guys are friends, but that still doesn't explain why my bedroom is littered with…with..," Naruto muttered, embarrassed.

"Sasuke,"

"with Sasuke's pictures!! And half of them were naked pictures!!" Naruto batted the air in an attempt to chase away lingering memories regarding a few of those sexy pictures.

"That, Naruto, is your mate," Fugaku calmly state. Naruto stared dumbstrucked. He was happy to finally know the angel's name, but to actually be destined to be together with him is something higher than what he expected. The god of luck is finally shining down on him. Wait a minute, does that mean his dad intentionally sent him on the errand near the vicinity of the Uchiha complex in hopes he would catch a glimpse of Sasuke and then fall in love?

"As you may already know, some of the staff here has gifts that I am sure, is no stranger to you," Fugaku began. Itachi snuck into the room to join his father after his meeting with the board.

"And this is the same for Sasuke, but his gifts are a bit underdeveloped," Fugaku tsked in regret. Naruto leaned nearer to hear more clearly about his love.

"You see, Sasuke has the sharingan, a bloodline gift in the Uchiha family, I'm sure you know what the sharingan is?" Naruto nodded in affirmative.

"Good, in addition to the mimicry that we are so very famous for, Sasuke's sharingan allows him to hypnotize and brain wash enemies, a very useful trait in the business,"

"However, Sasuke is still very young that amount of power for someone his age, and thus, after missions, his life becomes erratic as a mean to compensate for his usage,"

"The only way to calm him down and make his life less dangerous is to find his mate, and this is where you came in,"

"You see, I have my wife with me and Itachi, a genius of our kind, does need a mate to use his full potential,"

"But Sasuke is special, his power could very well exceed mine or his brother's, but, we would like it if it wasn't that life threatening,"

"Wait!" interrupted Naruto from his seat. "Why me?"

"Aa. Well, you are the only one that I think could convince Sasuke to mate with you. The others have tried only to fail, miserably," Fugaku added.

"And you are also of equal breed, the Namikaze isn't exactly your average human clan,"

"And also you are completely besotted by my son,"

"Okay, I get it. I'll do it," Naruto threw a non-chalant face while on the inside, he was jumping with joy. "So what do I have to do?"

Fugaku looked stunned by being asked such a question. Itachi didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I think its obvious?"Fugaku urged Naruto to use his common sense.

"Err?"

"To mate with Sasuke…you'll have to have intercourse," Fugaku stated. Itachi bristled from his spot.

"What??!" Naruto hollered. But even though it looked like he was appalled by the idea, his nose was already started to drip blood.

"And since Sasuke won't do it, you'll just have to force it on him," Fugaku finished with a flourish.


	2. Chapter 2

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell.

* * *

File 2: I swear I tried!

Sasuke stepped into the building in order to report to his otousama regarding the success of his mission. The gift had begun to take its toll on him and he could already feel his life getting weak. He should really consider taking someone else with him next time, he nearly passed out by the time he finished.

His gift was getting stronger and the repercussions getting harsher. He wished he'd knew what to do to calm it. His mother suggested that he laid off missions and just focused on becoming an honest business man.

That's so lame.

He'll just have to trust his father. He did say he was gonna help. And Itachi would never let him die anyway. The man would probably go to hell and blackmail satan to let Sasuke live again.

Hn. (smirk)

The elevator doors opened and Fugaku was already waiting by the door. Seeing his father's concerned face made Sasuke believe it was all worth it.

His father really did love him.

* * *

_Oh god! That colour is so wrong on my Sasuke! Darn that Togetsou, forcing my son to wear his hideous uniform!_

"Sasuke, you should just rest. I already know about the mission," Fugaku ushered Sasuke to his plush seat. Sasuke dismissed his father's concern.

"I'm alright otuosama, I just want to see you," Sasuke muttered. Fugaku sighed and contemplated on his choices. It would be wise for Sasuke to meet Naruto under normal circumstances, that way they could fall in love and then mate. But he could clearly see Sasuke's life beating erratically around him, and Itachi was away for a while.

And he wasn't about to kiss his son just to pass his life force. Mikoto will kill him. Itachi was the only weirdo in the family that didn't mind to kiss his brother.

Not that he'd mind, but again, Mikoto would kill him. And Sasuke was such a tattle tale. Fugaku seriously believed that Sasuke may also deliberately tell his mother should Fugaku decided to help him out. His son may look innocent and sweet on the outside, but he was as rotten as 50 years old eggnog on the inside. He'd still remember that one time when Sasuke was 4 years old.

* * *

"_Sasuke, that's your mother's favourite vase. Put it back,"_

_KRASH!! Too late. Mikoto came rushing in from the garden. She saw Sasuke and Fugaku stand above her precious vase._

"_Who broke my vase??!!" hollered an angry (she-devil) Mikoto._

"_Don't be mad.. Sasuke..," Fugaku started only to be cut short by his youngest._

"_Otousama broke it," Sasuke deadpanned._

What?? Fugaku squawked internally.

"_But its my fault cause I didn't try hard enough to stop him," Sasuke let a stray tear fell. Mikoto ushered her son into her arms and shushed Sasuke, claiming that his father was a bastard and Sasuke wasn't at fault. Sasuke lay his tender head on his mothers shoulder, beneath her chin._

"_I didn't!! Itachi say something, you saw Sasuke play with it!" Fugaku's voice boomed. Itachi looked up from his perch._

"_It was otousama. He did it," Itachi replied. Mikoto passed Sasuke onto Itachi and the boy took his brother near a corner to stay clear of the impending carnage. Fugaku gulped when Mikoto approached him with his expensive Italian chair (worth US$ 10,000 each)._

_His two sons were huddled in the corner, smirking malevolently at his demise._

_Traitors.

* * *

_

Fugaku shivered when he remembered the evil look that both his sons had when he was being beaten. He blamed Itachi.

"As expected of my son," Ahhh, the Smile™ Sasuke reserved just for that phrase has come out. Sasuke was so cute.

"I'll be taking my leave, uurghh..," Sasuke was caught by his father before he could hit the ground. Fugaku laid Sasuke onto the couch and hit the intercom button.

"Send Naruto in,"

* * *

Naruto could not believe his eyes. There he was; his angel. Sleeping peacefully with his pink full lips slightly apart. But his life was coming out in irregular beats, and his scrunching eyes indicated that he was in pain. Naruto ignored Fugaku's presence and approached his love.

"I'm sorry to call you this suddenly, but Itachi is away for the time being and it pains me to see Sasuke so helpless," Fugaku motioned for Naruto to have a sit. Naruto chose to sit on the floor near to his mate.

"What do you mean? Can Itachi help him too?" Naruto enquired.

"Yes, though Itachi's kisses can only subdue the pain partially, Sasuke would need a week to recover fully,"

Naruto could feel the anger creeping at the thought of Itachi kissing his Sasuke. Shaking his head, he tightened his hold on Sasuke's hand. That would change.

"It is important that you take Sasuke to his quarters immediately. Then please mate with him as soon as he is awake," Naruto wasted no time in lifting up the smallest Uchiha and proceeded to the elevator. He would have to ask where Sasuke's quarters are.

The elevator stopped at his level, where Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba shuffled in. Upon seeing Sasuke's unconscious form, Neji pulled a face while Shikamaru opted for a silent treatment.

"Whoa~! Sasuke's back. Going to have a honeymoon huh?" Kiba waggled his eyebrows. Naruto remained impassive, but his bleeding nose told the guys that yes, it will happen.

"That's cool, he was deteriorating day by day. I really hope you can help him. These guys tried but can't even come close to Sasuke to take his clothes off," at this Naruto's aura flared, heating the elevator. Neji and Shikamaru held to their own while Kiba winced.

"Jeeze, Naruto. They didn't do anything. They can't even go near Sasuke, so in the end, they had to call Itachi in when the pain gets out of hand," Kiba finished off. Naruto's aura tamed a bit but still remained at the thought of Itachi.

"There's no guarantee that you are the one, Uzumaki," Shikamaru supplied. "If you fail, we will try again,"

"If you hurt him, Uzumaki, you will pay," Neji hissed. Naruto glared at Neji for insinuating that he might hurt his love. "You better not violate him while he is unconscious!"

"I'm not gonna rape him! That's absurd!! Kiba, take me to Sasuke's quarters," Naruto huffed. The duo stayed in the back, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Sorry about those guys. They really love Sasuke, you know. He was our friend, and our savior. He saved us during one of his missions and convinced his dad to let us work here," Kiba rambled on. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Sorry too. I mean, I shouldn't be this protective of him. Heck, he doesn't even know me. But I can't control myself when others are blatantly trying to steal him from me," Naruto replied. Kiba nodded in understanding.

"It's cool. It's part of the side effects of being an Uchiha, you know. I heard from the sempais Itachi used to have a whole lot of suitors. But that asexual bastard pushed everyone away cause he's afraid to fall in love and leave his brother," Kiba rounded the corner and Naruto noticed Sasuke's quarters can be seen from his room. He nodded his thanks to Kiba and promised that he would try to be friends with the rest.

"Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't~" Kiba snickered as he disappeared. Naruto sighed and proceeded up the stairs. Depositing his load onto the bed, Naruto contemplated whether to strip Sasuke off his clothes. They're really hideous. His perverted brain won.

Leaving Sasuke in just his boxers, Naruto was about to leave when a moan resounded.

"Uunnhh~" sweat had quickly layered Sasuke's body, wetting his layout on the comforter. Naruto strode to his loved one in quick steps, reaching the bed side in seconds.

"I should try kissing, Fugaku said that's what Itachi did," hesitantly, Naruto pressed his chapped lips onto Sasuke's, and Sasuke's life tamed a bit. Pushing apart Sasuke's lips, Naruto forced his tongue into the warm cavern, intoxicated with Sasuke's scent. He was happy that Sasuke wasn't rejecting him.

He leaned back to see Sasuke's unfocused gaze. Swollen lips made the young Uchiha very, very appealing.

"Naruto? Uunnh..," squinting his eyes, Sasuke tried desperately to hold back the pain. There he was, his supposed mate, standing there with concern in his eyes.

"Just lay there, Sasuke, I'll help..,"

"nnnh~ don't touch me," Sasuke protested, but arched his back when a jolt reverberated through his body.

"Aaannhh~!" squirming, the Uchiha panted heavily as the pain racked his body. Naruto squirmed himself, feeling uneasy down there.

Come on! That pose, right there, is just begging to be taken.

"No!! I made a promise that I won't do anything against his will," Sasuke continued squirming (erotically). The phone beside the bed rang, and Naruto was happy for the distraction.

"Better not do anything you'll regret!!" Neji's annoying voice was heard. In the background Kiba was trying to calm everyone down.

"I'M NOT RAPING HIM!!" Sasuke gave out a particularly long moan…

* * *

"Aaannh~ No!! Stop!!"

"Naruto..uungh!! Stop please!!"

"Hnn~No…unhh!! Not inside!"

"NARUTOO~!!!" (silence)

Crap. Well, it won't happen again.

* * *

"Nnnh?? Again?"

"Ahhhn~ enough..!"

"Noo~!! Mmmh, Naruto.."

"Ahhhn!! Ahhhn! Ahn! Ahn!"

"NARUU~!!"

Sh*t.

* * *

Naruto palmed his face. Sasuke was clean from their previous exercise (five times) and he started to regret his lack of will. His angel was sleeping again, and unlike the time in his dad's office, his life was steadying. Naruto made his way to the window, and noticed that he could see his window from here.

How convenient (for peeping purposes).

Looking back at Sasuke, Naruto prayed to god that Sasuke would not hate him. Or he would never forgive himself. Okay that was a lie, he wasn't regretting it. Making his way downstairs, Naruto figured that he might try talk to Kiba about it.

"Finished?" the unmistakable voice of one Uchiha Fugaku snapped Naruto from his reverie. Gulping, Naruto turned and faced his (future father in law?) boss.

"Come with me, you might as well meet the family," Fugaku led Naruto to the dining hall. Naruto prayed to god that Itachi wasn't there. He was glad to see only Sasuke's mother.

"Itachi will join us soon," Fugaku smirked.

CRAP!!

* * *

"How do you do, I am Uzumaki Naruto. Please entrust your son to me," Bowing in front of Fugaku and Mikoto, the pair proceeded to look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Bwaahaaah~! Please sit Naruto," Fugaku wiped his tears away. Mikoto giggled and signalled for the butler to put cutlery (made from silver) in front of Naruto.

"So this is the fine young son of Kushina," Mikoto calmly began conversing. Naruto nodded and was at ease seeing Sasuke's mother. She had a very pleasant aura, and he could feel no threat from her.

"You are going to woo Sasuke, am I right?" Mikoto sipped her wine.

"Yes, I will," Naruto affirmed. He was gaining confidence now.

"Well, as long as my Sasu-rin is unharmed," the aura changed a bit. Naruto was beginning to feel uneasy now. "Or someone might face the wrath,"

CLANG!!

"Ara~? How could this plate break?" Mikoto tsked regretfully. Fugaku broke out in cold sweat. Naruto felt as if there was a basket ball in his throat.

"Silly me, I must have not recognized my own strength," Mikoto ushered for the butler to replace her meal. Both Naruto and Fugaku had a lapse of internal monologue-ing

_She's the devil_.

_Itachi's mom through and through._

"But I am sure you will be nothing like Minato," Mikoto resumed her eating. "…or Jiraiya,"

"No ma'm," Naruto gulped out.

"And no sex until marriage," hacking out his lung, Naruto glared at Fugaku whom, silently, was also hacking his lung. Internal monologue continues on.

_Naruto: I thought I was supposed to sex him up!_

_Fugaku: You are!! But don't let Mikoto know._

_Naruto: that means I'm dead!! You fix this!! Ahem, please Mr. president._

_Fugaku: Relax, Mikoto is okay. Once I explain it to her, she'll be okay. Besides, we were the exact same case._

_Naruto : ewwwww~_

_Fugaku: besides, its Itachi you should worry about._

_Naruto: Huh?_

_Fugaku: I mean, Itachi even killed that puppy for licking on Sasuke's cheeks when he was 10._

Their internal monologue was broken off so that Naruto could pay his respects to the dead puppy. That bastard Itachi, how could he??!! Naruto was convinced, if Itachi would not feel remorse upon killing of innocent puppies then Itachi himself is the devil. Mikoto is vice president devil.

Naruto immediately felt a cold crept to him. And judging from the reaction of both Mikoto and Fugaku, they felt the same thing too.

"How nice~ Itachi's back!" Mikoto gushed out. The door opened to reveal Itachi with a briefcase. He silently greet his parents and glared at Naruto.

"I heard Sasuke is back, I shall immediately go and comfort him," Itachi began to make his way out of the dining hall when Fugaku's voice stopped him.

"It is alright, Itachi. Naruto here has tended to your brother's needs," immediately Itachi blasted Naruto with his aura, making the man flinch and his chair to tremble.

He really needed some backup.

* * *

Thank you to those that reviewed!! I love you all!!

Iamhappytojustbealive: Here you go! I am pouring with ideas now for this fic, and am planning to post out another one.

edenforest1: Don't worry, their meeting is somewhat bittersweet. But Sasuke definitely likes him.


	3. Chapter 3

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell.

* * *

File 3:

_Die Uzumaki. You must die._

Itachi stabbed his steak, eyeing the young Namikaze with malicious intent. Naruto was holding up pretty well, the only sign he was uncomfortable was his rapidly shaking knees.

Itachi cursed his fate (sorry Neji) and his otousama. He was convinced his father had changed the date in his Akatsuki 2010 diary so that he would think that Sasuke was due home tomorrow instead of today.

_Curse you father. You will die too._

"Itachi, you barely touched your food," Mikoto reprimanded his son. Itachi bowed down in apology and proceeded to consume his dinner. All pests will be dealt with. Like that puppy when he was 10. That puppy will never have the opportunity to lick Sasuke again. Or the puppy's family.

Hn.

He was still in his internal monologue when Naruto suddenly stood up and excused himself. Rushing up the stairs, the parents and Itachi followed the distraught Uzumaki to Sasuke's room.

Upon entry to the room, Itachi was perplexed to see Sasuke squirming, but not in pain. It oddly looked like he was searching for something. Naruto jumped onto the bed and hugged his mate.

"Its okay, I'm here," Naruto cocooned himself around Sasuke, and the young Uchiha settled down. Itachi bristled seeing Naruto's indecent familiarity to calming Sasuke.

Furthermore, it was his job to calm down Sasuke! But how come he never sensed whether Sasuke was in peril or not?!

The Uchiha parents looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Fugaku made a move to grab Itachi but was too late.

"You insolent! Get your hands off.." Itachi was pushed backwards from an unseen force only to be caught by his father. Naruto looked up from his rest to see what's going on.

"Itachi," Fugaku warned. Mikoto seemed to understand what had happened, and judging from Itachi's face, her eldest seemed to caught on too.

The force had been Sasuke's. And he had rejected his own aniki from parting him and his mate. Clenching his teeth, Itachi stalked off from the room. Fugaku and Mikoto also retreated.

"You should stay here for the night, Naruto. I think Sasuke is beginning to recognize your purpose in his life," Fugaku shut the door firmly behind him. He had a son to stop.

* * *

"Hey Itachi-sama..KYAAAA~!!"

Mangekyou!!

"Itachi..UURRRGGHH!!!"

Mangekyou!!

"Hey, vice pres…AACCCKKK!!"

Mangekyou!!

"Good…WAAARGHH, MY EYES!!!"

Mangekyou!!

Okay, maybe he should let Itachi calm down. The fact that Uchiha Fugaku, owner of a multibillion company, slinked away scared was denied vehemently by said president when later asked.

* * *

Sasuke never felt so warm before. He was aware of someone spooning him, and he never felt better. His life was subdued, and it didn't even take a full day to recover. Turning, he recognized the man to be Uzumaki Naruto…his arch-nemesis. The young heir to the Uzumaki throne! His father had spoken in such favour towards that insolent dobe!

Even Itachi was asked to recruit him. He must be something special.

But what was he doing here, in his bed…naked…?

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!!! Pervert!!!" (very OOC)

* * *

Naruto looked up to see a back pained Sasuke, lying on his stomach. The pout was too cute to resist, even if Sasuke had punched him to hell and back. Damn that hurts.

"I don't know what you did, but my life is normal again. And the only pain I feel is on my butt," Sasuke muttered. Naruto coughed and looked to the side, a blush on his face.

"Look, Sasuke. I'm sorry we had to meet under these…uuhh…weird circumstances. But I didn't think there was any other choice. I did try to kiss you and stuff, but the pain you were feeling seemed to get worse," Naruto defended himself.

"Hn, it's only polite to introduce yourself before calling others so fondly," Sasuke huffed. The man was very attractive, with his blue eyes sucking Sasuke in every now and then. Sasuke could see that man was as honest as they can get, his aura had not yet been tainted like his or anikis. Naruto snapped his head and gave a breathtaking smile.

Sasuke's heart increased in beats.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke knew that. He had done countless research ever since his otousama mentioned Naruto's name. But all he could get was data with the pictures blurred. It makes him want to know more about Naruto. Why is this man so hard to investigate? Is there someone trying to shield him? Is he in danger?

"And I am your mate,"

Sasuke sputtered after hearing the last bit.

"Don't make your own choices!!" Sasuke roared. Trying to storm out, Sasuke had forgotten that he had severe back pain only to trip due to the onslaught of sensation.

"ANNH!" tumbling head first onto Naruto, the young Uzumaki wrapped his arms around Sasuke to protect him from hitting the floor. Picking Sasuke easily up, Naruto smiled and placed his mate on the bed.

"Don't be stubborn, Sasuke," Naruto ignored (very hard) the fact that Sasuke was naked or the fact that his friend down under was calling for attention. Sasuke remained still for Naruto to tuck him in, still in pain. Upon placing the comforter over Sasuke, Naruto accidentally pressed the small of Sasuke's back.

"Nyuuuu~!!" (again, very OOC)

"I'm sorry Sasuke!! It was a mistake!!" Naruto reeled back to witness Sasuke, in slight pain mode, with glossy eyes.

* * *

"UNNNHHH!! NARU!!"

"That's right my Sasuke, scream for me,"

"ANNHH, Naru…what?"

"Its..aghh.. this..anh..is called (huff) making love,"

"Mmmmnhhhh!!! Ah??!!"

"Seemed like..oh god…I found …oohh, Sasuke…your spot,"

"NOO~!! I feel weird~"

"No, stop!! Mmmmhhh!!"

"Ahhhhhnn!!!Anh! Anh!"

AAAAAANNNNNNHHHHH~~!!"

Holy sh*t.

* * *

The next day Mikoto was happy to see Sasuke already out of bed. This was the first time that Sasuke was healthy the day after a mission.

"Sasu-rin, I'm so happy to see you so well. Where is Naruto?" Sasuke blushed at the innocent question and gestured towards the stairs. Naruto clambered down, rubbing his neck. He was blushing as well.

The pair sat side by side, Sasuke ignoring Naruto the whole way. Naruto, on the other hand, was trying so hard to catch the young Uchiha's attention. Mikoto thought it was cute that Sasuke was playing hard to get.

Itachi strode down and greeted his mother. He briefly glared at Naruto but was caught when Sasuke kissed his cheeks in greeting.

"Sasuke? You're okay?" Itachi rubbed his otoutou's head and the young man smiled. Naruto clutched his silverware tighter seeing Itachi touch Sasuke so freely. And why didn't Sasuke smile to him like that?!!

"Oh yes, I was surprised too. Whatever Naruto did sure worked. You should do it again after every mission, Naruto," immediately both man blushed red and Itachi, sensing the perverted wave lengths from Naruto, increased his aura to intimidate the blonde.

Naruto chose to ignore it.

"Well, we better be off, mother. Come Sasuke," Sasuke rose to walk in step with his brother. He stopped and waited expectantly for Naruto to follow.

Happy at the invitation, though it was a silent one, Naruto thanked Mrs Uchiha and dashed towards the siblings.

"Sasuke, you should head first. Remember to greet your friends," Itachi waved off his brother. Sasuke nodded and was about to pull Naruto along when Itachi stopped his intention.

"Naruto stays here with me," Itachi blocked his brother from reaching Naruto.

_Why would aniki want to talk to Naruto?_ Jealously Sasuke thought.

"Aa. Later aniki," with that Sasuke was off, glancing back a few times before disappearing into the main building.

Naruto gulped when Itachi's malice meter went straight to full.

"And now, what world do you want to be in….Naruto?"

* * *

"Naruto! Man! That's some potent sh*t," Kiba exclaimed.

"I found him like this in front of the building," Sakura sighed.

"Thank god you could help him, large forehead," Ino replied.

"Itachi must have given it to him good, huh?"Chouji commented. The gang shivered at the mention of Itachi. Neji and Shikamaru especially. Naruto woke up feeling groggy.

"Waaa?"

"Naruto! My youthful friend!! It is amendable how you would face the wrath of the he devil for the sake of your love!!" Lee yelled out. Naruto was enveloped into a hug.

"Isn't it brave, Neji-kun?" Lee asked. Neji shrugged and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"I admit defeat, Uzumaki. While I love Sasuke and detest you for stealing him from me, I don't think it is my destiny to be killed by the hands of the dark lord," Neji pranced.

"Yeah, me too. It's troublesome, but I love my life," Shikamaru nodded. Naruto looked at the pair before grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks guys!! We should all be friends!! I'd hate it if we were on bad terms. Kiba kinda told me that you guys were dear friends with Sasuke…so I figured we should get to know each other," Naruto yipped.

"Naruto's right. We all have seen how good Sasuke was this morning. That's the fastest recovery ever!" Ino rebutted.

The gang nodded in approval, convinced that Naruto's influence on Sasuke was definitely a good one.

"It..must b-b-b-be hard for you n-nn-na-narutokun," Hinata quipped from behind.

"I don't mind, I would do it a million times more if it means I get to save Sasuke from pain," and it was worth it too. What are beatings from Itachi compared to the vast pleasure he received last night. And he wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

The gang was interrupted by Karin, saying that Shikamaru and Kiba were needed for a job. The duo headed out and the gang dispersed. Naruto was about to go to his desk when the rest of the gang lounged on the sofas.

"Aren't you guys working?"

"Huh? Oh no! Naruto! You don't know about the company?" Sakura asked. Naruto joined the rest on the sofas.

"This is just a disguise, we're not actually workers," Ino supplied.

"Huh? Then what do you guys do?"

"We're a manifold," Neji answered.

"Heh?"

"It means, we're diversified," Sakura added. "Sure we have the normal inner workings of a corporate business, but the work is done by guys downstairs,"

"Upper levels like us specialize in other, delicate business," Neji finished off.

"We are detectives when we are ordered to,"

"We are cleaners when we are ordered to,"

"We are maids when we are ordered to,"

"But only high end clients can afford the Uchiha service, as long as it doesn't go against the Uchiha code," Chouji added in.

"What if we are ordered to kill?" Naruto asked.

"Oh don't worry about those, that's Itachi's jurisdiction," Ino replied. Naruto shivered.

"Itachi's division is filled with guys who are experts in killing people. Not to mention real shady characters. I hear, one time, they faked the death of a serial killer so that they could recruit him," Ino gossiped further on.

"Yeah, Sasuke's division normally does normal stuff," Lee chirped.

"I still remembered Neji had to be some rich business tycoon's escort," Chouji laughed.

"They guy is sooo old," Sakura put in her worth's of gossip. Naruto synthesized the data that he received efficiently. No wonder he couldn't find files about the company in the drives. They must have been encrypted by their leading programmers. Oh well, when the time comes, he would have to step up.

* * *

Sasuke surfed the net regarding what happened last night. He wanted to thank Naruto for helping him get better, but he was also curious of the activity that they did.

Was it a special Chinese medication? Like tai-chi?

Maybe he'll ask aniki about it. Typing 'making love' at Google only led him to dating sites, and he hated those.

But Naruto was so gentle with him yesterday. It was more painful than a kiss, but it was more pleasurable too. Maybe they could do it again tonight?

"Sasuke," Karin's voice boomed through the intercom "Suigetsu will be in shortly with an order from the president,"

A man with grey hair emerged through the doors.

"SAAAAASSSSUUUUKKEE~~~" Suigetsu greeted his superior. Sasuke smirked and motioned for the man to get on with it.

"Nothing big, but your uncle Madara sent an SOS to your dad. Seems like some rival poisoned his hosts so they all had to be admitted to the hospital. Your uncle wondered if you could spare some guys and help him out?"

"How many guys?" Sasuke urged, he wondered if he should call back Shikamaru or Kiba, but imagined he could go upstairs and borrow a few guys. He could also ask them about the making love thing. He doubted his guys know what it was; they're like the same age as he was. Surely they would have no idea as well?

"As many as you can spare. Madara told the pres to send in good looking guys too, he was gonna drive the competition to the ground the right way,"

"Meet me outside," Sasuke donned his coat and proceeded upstairs. Together, he and Suigetsu pressed the button for Itachi's floor.

The elevator opened to reveal an empty space. Itachi's office was right by the elevator, but Sasuke figured his aniki would be with his team anyway, opening a heavily securitized door, Sasuke poked his head into the room.

"Heeyy~ It's Sasu-chan!!"

"Sasu-chan!"

"Suigetsu! Slacking off huh?"

"Am not! I'm accompanying Sasuke!"

"Otoutou, are you here about uncle Madara's request?" Itachi greeted his brother. Sasuke nodded and approached his aniki.

"How are you holding up?"Itachi queried. Sasuke smiled and blushed, remembering his question.

"Ano, aniki,"

"Yes?"

"What's making love?" the whole floor sputtered while a select few spurted bloodied noses, Itachi included.

"WHO told you about it?!" Itachi boomed. Sasuke made a quick calculation in his head and decided to not tell it was Naruto, and they did it last night. Itachi seemed mad, and that meant he was being protective. He might reprimand Naruto from doing the exercise again.

And Sasuke pretty much like the exercise.

"The guys were telling jokes about it downstairs and I was wondering..?"

"Ahem, Sasuke, maybe you should ask otousama…,"

"_Why Sasuke? Are you curious? Maybe we should watch some videos!"_

"_Why are they doing that?? Does it feel good?" Sasuke would ask his dear father._

"_How about we try it and you judge by yourself," Fugaku huffed, breath becoming heavier._

No. HELL NO. His old man was a retard. He would probably want to demonstrate instead.

"I'll teach you Sasu-chan!!" the members of Akatsuki volunteered. Itachi glared at them to shut them up. Everyone shivered at their boss's harsh glare. He looked at Konan who was smiling at the youngest Uchiha.

That's it! His mother!

"Maybe you should ask mother, Sasuke. I think it's the parent's job to educate their young," Itachi hastily corrected his earlier suggestion.

"Oh, okay.." dejected, Sasuke opened the file and told them the criteria for a host.

"I think I can only spare Pein, Deidara, Sasori and myself. The others are tied to other jobs anyway," Itachi replied.

"Nya-Ha, that's polite for 'Kisame's too ugly~'" Deidara joked. Kisame tried to grab for the blonde only to have Sasori pull the man closer.

The aforementioned personnel stood together they headed out.

"Pein, bring along the jinchuuriki, its time we see what he is capable of," Itachi ordered.

"A new recruit?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we found him at Sand. They were about to waste such beautiful talent," Itachi replied. They reached Sasuke's floor to see the gang gather around the meeting area. Sasuke's heart sped as he noticed Naruto, but frowned when he saw the young Hyuuga heiress conversing quietly beside him.

This however, immediately changed when Naruto spotted him and immediately smiled dashingly in greeting. Again his heart sped.

"I assume you heard the gist of the business from Karin?" Sasuke began. The gang nodded in agreement.

"I want Neji, Lee, Shino and Naruto with me, and Chouji will send word for Kakashi, Genma and Kiba and Shikamaru should they return," Chouji nodded and went on his job.

"The girls will stay and schedule jobs around this mission. Should you need someone at the host club with a particular expertise, message me," Sasuke commanded.

The brothers turned their attention towards their assembled men. From Itachi's team : Pein, Deidara, Sasori and the jinchuuriki. From Sasuke's side: Neji, Lee, Shino and Naruto.

"Gentlemen, we've got a host club to run,"

* * *

Thanks to everyone reading this. I don't think it'll be really long, since I've got other fics pending.

Iamhappytojustbealive: It's not just them! Soon I'll develop the other guys characters as well, and the girls will be pretty nasty! I think even though Fugaku is waaay OOC, I like having him that way.

AnnaSasuke237: To begin answering your question, yes, Naruto did have sex with Sasuke (five times), but Sasuke was pretty much out of it. It wasn't unwilling that much, he liked it afterwards, so I think its ok. But, its gonna happen most of the time anyway, and I don't like graphic stuff cause I can't write it…hahaha. Sasuke's just gonna keep saying no and evade Naruto, but he's pretty much hooked on the guy. He just doesn't know it. I am a sucker for overprotective Itachi, but he will be getting a partner of his own later. The only plausible guys are Kisame and Sai, but that's because Sai kinda looks like Sasuke… and cause Sai is dense, he'll be taken advantage off a lot. Thanks a lot for your review, and I don't mind the length! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell.

* * *

File 4: The best host

"I can't believe they like Shino best!!" Naruto grumbled. Neji patted his shoulder, after his episode with the business tycoon, he was glad the ladies like Shino. Seem like the mysterious types are really hard to resist.

"Naruto, those school kiddies are calling you," Lee informed. Naruto cursed under his breath. His looks attracted high schoolers, saying that he was cute, and that he looked like a foreigner. Naruto took a short break at a mirror. He hasn't lost all his baby fat, and he was pretty sure he hadn't had his growth spurt yet. Even so, he was already slightly taller than Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto squinted his eyes in annoyance. While Shino attracts normal working ladies (largest population), Sasuke attracted a huge sum of gay men that frequented Madara's club. Itachi, on the other hand, attracted rich ladies, no doubt powerful women of the business or wives of ministers. He could tell that Itachi too, was burning holes into the men that surrounded his Sasuke. Making his way to the high schoolers, Naruto greeted and served them drinks. Of course, being underage, they couldn't have alcoholic drinks, making Naruto's tips slightly less than the rest.

AARRGH! How was he supposed to save up for his wedding??!! And he really wanted Sasuke to be in a wedding gown!!!

* * *

Neji dropped his orders off at the men's table. The guys were crowding Sasuke like ants to sugar, and he made a silent note to ward off persistent suitors. He may not be Sasuke's chosen mate, but he sure could help keep an eye out. It was his luck to be on the floor chartering drinks, the only one that he had to interact to was this Gaara.

Gaara turned his gaze back towards Neji. The guy was overprotective about that Sasuke, as was his boss and Naruto. Gaara had to admit, meeting Naruto again had been nice. They met on a mission, where Naruto visited Sand. Gaara himself was on assassination duty, and they learned that both had the power of tailed beasts.

Unfortunately, Gaara was caught before he could succeed. The night of his execution, a blonde girl-man and a red head rescued him and replaced him with a decoy, faking his death. He was thus presented to Uchiha Itachi. Now Gaara had his fair share of meeting scary people, and he himself is considered to be a formidable foe.

But none so ever scared the sh*t out of him more than one Uchiha-the devil in disguise and I eat little kiddies because I can- Itachi.

The man was insane. The hell he had been put through when he declined to work under the Uchiha was indescribable. He was sure the real hell felt like The Hilton compared to his hell.

The rest of the crew accepted him pretty well, and he liked most of them. He liked Neji the most, but the man was just too busy looking at someone else. Well, he'll have to change that. And by the scent of Sasuke, Naruto had already claimed that pale a**.

"A martini, a Manhattan, and a corpse reviver please," Neji ordered, waiting patiently while watching Gaara mix the drinks. The man was very pleasing to the eye, and Neji couldn't help but be awed by the man's uncanny ability to mix the drinks with ease. He could feel the man's stare at his back all night long, and blushed when he caught the stares.

Gaara was either trying to woo him or is devising his murder in his thoughts.

"Here, you could use a drink," Gaara passed along sparkling mineral water, and Neji was astonished to see his favourite party drink.

Though technically it wasn't alcoholic.

"How do you know I drink this?" sparkling mineral water wasn't exactly you typical drink.

"I stalk your Facebook,"

(O_o)!!

"Ahem, excuse me," Neji retreated hastily from the red head. How can someone be so blunt?! And why the hell is he not creeped out?!!

* * *

"Ne, Sasori…why are we on bouncer duty?" Deidara muttered, dejectedly. But spending time with Sasori is nice.

"Cause you're too girly to attract ladies and I can't mix with customers to save my soul," Sasori deadpanned.

"Hmph!"

* * *

"Oh Itachi~ we'll be back tomorrow with gifts!" the main lady left the club after smooching him on the cheek. Itachi smiled but on the inside he was dying little by little.

_Gawd damn those aunties!! Kisses from old ladies make me sick!_

After his last customer left, Itachi passed by his brother's table, identifying persistent pursuers for target practice later. No matter how many perished in his hands the night before, more keep coming! There are too many perverted men in the world!

"Come on, Sasu-chan~ why don't you follow me home and we can make sweet, sweet love," the (soon to be dead) man coaxed. Sasuke snapped his head and stare at the guy. Itachi memorized the guy's face for identification purposes later.

Is the man talking about the same love making as Naruto? And why is it sweet? Does it involve candy? He hated candy.

Normally, his customers ask totally different questions like "Wanna have smex?" "How about give me some of that a**?" or "Let's do the mattress tango together" which was totally unrelated to making love. But he doesn't want to make love with this guy, he wants Naruto.

The guy's super fugly and Naruto had washboard abs. Besides, the guy has blackheads, which is gross. Itachi was about to pulverize the guy when Naruto stepped in.

"Excuse me sir, it's against club rules to sell personal belongings to customers," Naruto gritted his teeth. The man twitched and left in a huff, but not before he molested Sasuke's hand. Itachi slinked away, trusting Naruto to watch over his brother in his absence. He abhorred the idiot, but his brother seemed okay with it. He could see his brother's eyes shine when Naruto paid attention to him, and frowned when he was jealous.

It was heartbreaking, but he would have to learn to let his brother go. But hey, he can have some fun along the way right?

* * *

Cracking the hand that had molested his Sasuke, Itachi stripped the guy and signalled Deidara and Sasori to finish the job. Not one to question their leader, the duo took the man and painted cartoons on the guy's genitals. They were putting on finishing touches when black ink splashed onto the birdie in specific patterns. Deidara and Sasori jumped back and went into defence mode.

Itachi batted an eyelash. A pale man emerged from the shadows.

"That's not how you paint someone's *****," the teen smiled. Itachi gawked for 2 seconds. The boy looked like his Sasuke!! Except for the creepy emotionless face and fake smile, he could pass as Sasuke's twin!! Sasori was about to attack when Itachi held them back, and thrusted his palm towards the man. Sai smiled and took out his kit. Deidara, recognizing a fellow artisan, approached the man and squealed when he saw what the guy was doing.

"Amazing! Un! He made the guys ***** looked smaller!" Deidara gushed out. Sasori had the decency to huffed while Itachi smirked, extending his hand towards the man. Flashing his mangekyou, Itachi called forth a mini ameterasu, and waited to see if the man had any powers.

The man back flipped and painted out a tiger. The creature came to life; clashing with the dark fire to vanquish together. Signalling the other two to go back to the club, Itachi relaxed his body as a signal that he wants to talk.

"I see you are a Gifted as well," Itachi began. The man nodded.

"I am Uchiha Itachi…how would you like to work with me?"

"I am Sai, and I'm looking for friends" Itachi cocked his head at the weird statement. Is he talking about _that_ kind of friends?

"Yes, well, I am not interested in –beep-"Itachi rebutted. Sai cocked his head to the side in return.

"Is that another activity that you do with friends? Like watching movies?"

Oh my kami. Another clueless human being exists. Itachi, being the genius that he is, decided to test a few things out.

"What's your definition of a friend?"

"Someone you spend your time with, normally guys ranging from short to average length p*n*s**,"

"Then what's your definition of a lover?"

"I'm not sure, but the dictionary said it's someone you sleep with, but are not married to, and should have a slightly longer than average p*n*s,"

"So what's your definition of marriage?"

"Someone whom you sleep with, but only when your lover is on holiday, and they should or probably have, a broken p*n*s,"

From the answers, Itachi concluded using vast logic and complicated human algebraic equations that Sai : is a Gifted that can materialize objects that he drew, is emotionally AND socially retarded, is gay, has serious infatuation regarding p*n*s**, rides an old bicycle that has a lopsided wheel, naïve as a geek in a mix up party, may or may not have AIDS, has never had a tan in his life, is easily manipulated, is a very good bully material, AND would probably agree to an arranged marriage to a mushroom.

All in all, Sai is a very attractive man, whom weirdly, Itachi has created a sense of protectiveness in the short length they had spend time together.

Weird.

Bribing Sai into working with him with the promises of making friends (and meeting with new p*n*s** alike) Itachi brought the young man into the club and introduced him.

"This is Sai, he'll be working with us from now on, so make friends with him,"

"Dei, introduce him," Itachi ordered.

* * *

-dialogue-

Deidara : I'm Deidara! (^.^) /

Sai : Yes, a very artistic p*n*s (everyone chose to ignore the p*n*s part, but only because Itachi assured them that Sai was an alien)

Deidara: That's Sasori, don't be too close to him or I'll be jealous (-^o^-)

Sai: A very grumpy p*n*s

Deidara : That's Pein, he's our second in command

Sai: Hmm, a powerful p*n*s

Deidara: I'm sure you know Itachi, and I guess Sasuke should introduce his gang. Sasuke is Itachi's brother.

Sai : I have acquainted with Itachi-san, while Itachi-san has a very majestic p*n*s (damn,right!) Sasuke-san's p*n*s is slightly innocent and is very attractive. (Ignore glares from one Naruto)

Sasuke: (=0_0=)… ahem, anyway. That's Shino.

Sai: Aa, a very mysterious p*n*s

Sasuke: that's Lee

Sai: A very weird p*n*s

Sasuke: That's Neji.

Sai: Hmm, a very prude p*n*s

Sasuke: that's Gaara

Sai: a murderous p*n*s

Sasuke: And that's Naruto (-o_o-)

Sai : small.

* * *

"HOOOOLD IT~!! How come I get small?!!" Naruto squawked. Itachi smirked. Yes, very nice indeed. He was positive that Sai is the perfect evil minion.

"I'm fairly sure it is, dickless," Sai added. Naruto began unzipping his pants but stopped when he saw Sasuke.

Oh god~! How could he show Sai, an alien from a p*n*s oriented universe, his awesome manbits that should only be viewed by Sasuke?!!

"I'm sorry Sasuke!! You're the only one who can see my cool, awesome manbits!!" crying a river, Naruto hugged said Uchiha and rubbed their cheeks together. Sasuke patted the man's head (cause that's what you do to crying men) and made mental notes.

Naruto's manbits were only his to see (which made him happy) and he needed to Google what manbits are.

"Oh, then maybe Itachi-san should show me his p*n*s?" Itachi looked like he was about to comply, but Sasuke, with a red blush on his face, quickly objected to it.

"No one sees Itachi's p*n*s!!" Sasuke hissed. Itachi looked happy that Sasuke protested while Naruto was too busy crying to notice.

"Everyone!! Today's sale was exceptional!!" Madara cried from the corner. "Keep it up!!"

"By the was, the best host was Pein,"

"WHAAAAT~!"

"We didn't even see Pein in action!!"

"Did you service a prince you bastard?!!"

"…"

"His silence is mocking me~!"

Everyone evaporated from the club and went back to the complex. Naruto looked as if he wanted to call Sasuke and sleep together, he hadn't had the chance to properly get to know Sasuke yet!! But the boy was immediately pulled towards the mansion along with Itachi and Sai, so Naruto slunked back to his quarters in silence.

* * *

Sasuke turned is his sleep, unable to catch a wink. Sai was sleeping with Itachi, and his parents seemed to adore Sai. Surprisingly he didn't talk about p*n*s** at all.

Itachi also seemed to have taken a liking to Sai, but surprisingly, Sasuke isn't all that jealous. He was jealous when Itachi paid attention to cousin Shisui some time ago, but when Sasuke threw a fit, Itachi ignored Shisui after that completely. All he cared about now is if Naruto liked Sai too.

Which didn't make any sense. Naruto must have liked Sasuke more, since they make love together. Surely it has to be something special? Cause they were both naked when they did it, and mom said being naked is personal cause angels cry when you don't wear clothes in public. But he guessed if it was between two people than its okay.

Or is Naruto making love to Sai too?

Naaah~ it can't be. Sai is sleeping with Itachi.

Or is he?

Shaking his head, Sasuke opened his window and leapt to Naruto's open one, which was quite a feat.

Naruto was sitting on his bed when Sasuke entered the bedroom. The man smiled in greeting and Sasuke blushed back.

"I knew you would come and see me," Naruto said.

"Is that why the window was open?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't sleep by myself when you're not with me, and I know it's the same for you too," pulling the young Uchiha into his embrace, Naruto guided them towards the bed. Lying beside each other, Sasuke was spooned into Naruto's warmth, mewling in the process. Sasuke was just getting comfy when he felt something on his butt.

"Naruto, something is poking me,"

"Its okay, my manbits are just happy to see you,"

"Owh? Your manbits can get happy?"

"Yeeeaaaah~ but it response just to you,"

"Can I see it?"

"I'd rather not…it might lead to something I promised not to do,"

"Ohhh..okay," sighing dejectedly, Sasuke curled back into position and snuggled into the warmth. 15 minutes later, Naruto couldn't help but rub himself (discreetly) onto Sasuke's pliant backside.

_I better stop, I promised not to violate him when he clearly does not have feelings for me._

"Meeeeewww~" moaned an aroused Sasuke.

* * *

"Aaannnh~!!"

"Sasuke…..uugh,"

"Naru~ (huff) aaahhhnnn….Naru~"

"Louder Sasuke, (pants) louder..,"

"AHN, AHHNNNNN!! AHN! AHN! AHN! AHN!"

"A bit…more,"

"NARU!!!!!"

Sh*t, Naruto was sooo tired of saying sh*t.

* * *

Minna san~ Thanks for reading my fic! R n R please!!

moopad: Thanks very much. You made my day~

AnnaSasuke237: Hehe, I purposely made Sasuke that way so he'll look vulnerable. Your ideas are great by the way...I'll try out a few!

edenforest1: Yes. Uchiha Itachi is THAT evil. Make no mistake, the man will kill his own grandmother (i think he did) to protect his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell.

* * *

File 5: unexpected

Good night, everyone. My name is Aburame Shino.

You may see me as unimportant and quiet in the manga, but I am actually very expressive. It's just that I don't blab my emotions like some-Lee-people do. Nonetheless, I will accompany you in this chapter.

Tonight activities will begin immediately after my comrades join me in front of my quarters. We patrol the complex at night not because of security reasons, but because people get crazy at night, and blackmail material is always a plus when working at the Uchiha complex.

It is no exaggeration when I say I can buy myself a Lexus from the money I extorted.

I see the first of my comrades approach me in the deadly night. Suigetsu was dressed casually; learning from experience that a man caught peeping into his neighbour's window with black clothes is more suspicious than a man peeping into his neighbour's window wearing a thong and a bandana.

He silently greeted me and we wait for the final member of our team.

"Ho ho, you two are already here,"

"President,"

"President Uchiha," Suigetsu greeted.

That's right; President Uchiha Fugaku joins me and Suigetsu on our nightly rounds of peeping. Mark my words, that man is dangerous. It's bad enough that the man is freakishly strong, and have two equally mortifying sons to boot, but he also finds glee in blackmailing sorry sonofabeaches enough for them to worry to death. As usual, we visit Itachi's team in their quarters first since those guys are boring and mundane. But nonetheless, president liked having information against them so we do it. Suigetsu and I thought of it as immunity towards Kisame's threats, or Deidara's…art.

We visited Sasori's quarters that the man shared with Deidara. We learned that both of them are in that stage where you get awkward if the other stares at you, and blushing is abundant. Maybe if president Uchiha is feeling like a cupid again, we would have those mini missions where we match make the couple.

We use our standard modus operandi, staring through the window.

"It's that window," president Uchiha pointed towards a dark window. We skipped towards the branch and peeked in.

Huh.

Another boring night, both of them are sleeping. But wait, what is this? Deidara is creeping into Sasori's room?

"Sasori~ I had a nightmare again," Deidara whined while shaking the man. Sasori opened an eye and made room on his single bed. Deidara crept in and snuggled with the emotionless red head.

"Sleep,"

"Thanks Sasori," Deidara blushed while smiling. Ahhh, so they progressed a bit. President Uchiha is snapping photos as evidence, while I write it down in the log.

_Deidara and Sasori sleeping together._

We then went to Kisame's quarters where the man, yet again, is swimming in his bed.

_Kisame still dreams that he is the king of the sea._

We then proceeded to Pein and Konan's room. The two of them also insisted on sharing an apartment, though we know there is nothing going on between the two. Peeking at the window we shivered at the photoshopped picture of us three being hanged by a barbed wire.

_Konan has upgraded from words to making falsified photos of our demise. The photo entails all three of us hanging by our necks by barb wire while the skin rots away._

Upon reaching Gaara's window, we were shocked to see a bound Neji on Gaara's bed. Gaara himself was about to close the window.

"Ummmphh!!" Neji struggled against the ropes. The three of us looked at each other and then at Gaara. The man looked like nothing was wrong.

"Err…Gaara, what are you doing?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sexing him up," Gaara replied. "If you disturb us again I will tell everyone you are doing this,"

We made a mutual agreement that this stays within the group. Neji looked , he is going to be anyway. Before we leave, Gaara had noted that he will be joining us when he is not busy. We agreed. I am sorry Neji-kun for abandoning you…but we promised our life in servitude for Uchiha Fugaku. Plus Gaara looked like a psycho. I'm scared.

_Gaara is about to replace the stick in Neji's butt with another stick. He will be our comrade when the time comes._

We moved on to Sasuke's team. The nearest one was Kiba's room, which is, my favourite.

"Ho ho ho, Shino-kun. It is your sweetheart," President Uchiha and Suigetsu made kissy sounds. I looked into the window to see the brunette snuggle with Akamaru, his pet dog.

"Take your time~" the two idiots left in search of Nara's room. I scoffed and took out my log.

_Kiba is adorable when snuggling with Akamaru. Will keep dog in the closet when we are together and having wild smex._

I joined the two and we saw Shikamaru asleep like he always do.

_Shikamaru- still the same._

Next stop was the girl's apartment, where Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata are. That night we learned a valuable lesson.

Girls are scary. On their window was a miniature room, with dolls shaped like the three of us, disfigured and splattered everywhere. Body bits were strewn but our heads were in one piece. They even made finishing touches and added fake blood.

_Fail once again to peek into the girl's room. Flee at the sight of a miniature us tortured and mutilated._

That's very justified. We have to save mankind (our own a$$e$). I feared the day all the girls forming a legion and ganging up on one of us guys. And we had no leverage over them.

Karin's room was a given. Neither of us wanted to visit that room again after last's night show of 'Spank me Sasuke!'. The girl even went as far as to hire a man and cosplaying him as Sasuke.

_Karin- unavailable data. Fear for mental health._

_Chouji- sleep eating once again._

Thus, we have reached the final stop of the night, the Uchiha residence. Now you might think that being his own home, president Uchiha will not peep into his family's private lives, but you are wrong!

President Uchiha has no shame. Be it Sasuke or Itachi, the man would giggle once he caught them having their wet dream or when he went to molest Sasuke that one time.

The man was a retard.

Nonetheless, we visited Itachi's room first. The blinds were pulled shut, but president was ready for that situation. He pulled a string that was attached to the blinds, pulling them apart. He had attached them when times like this happen, the string was connected to the part were the blinds met and the other end was led out of the window. Pulling the strings apart was like pulling the actual blinds.

It revealed Itachi and Sai sleeping on the bed.

Together.

President Fugaku was snapping photos furiously now. While Suigetsu and I gaped at the sight. The two looked content with each other, Itachi spooning Sai while the teen snuggled closer.

_Itachi has made his first move. Sai is now a hopeless sacrificial lamb, waiting to be devoured by the wolf. The two was sleeping together even though there has been no identification that fornication took place._

Now all we have to do is find Sasuke. We didn't bother with Naruto because we know they'll be together. Incidentally, we caught them having wild man smex and president wept with joy at the sight of his son becoming a man. By force. Like I said, the man's a retard.

But Naruto was the kind of person to not hurt his partners, and even though Sasuke told him 'no' so many times, those other sounds seemed like he's enjoying himself. Immensely. So who am I to judge anybody? As long as Itachi doesn't know, there will be no carnage like the last time a night guard molested Sasuke.

We had to clean up after him, and it was pretty messy. To make things better, we held a competition for whoever gets the most body parts (in kilos) will win a new karaoke machine that the president got from his North Korean visit.

Kisame won.

We were lucky (or unlucky for president) that they have just finished their nightly ritual. I can see Naruto cleaning up Sasuke and giving him something to drink. The young Uchiha blushed and accepted the kind offer, while he watched Naruto wipe his body of evidence from their previous mating session. Naruto threw the towel into his hamper and spooned his mate, kissing his forehead in the process.

If I was a genius at observing stoic behaviour (I consider myself a stoic, so that counts as something), I would say that the sigh Sasuke let out just now, looked like a blissful one. Naruto was a very considerate lover, and it all looked natural to him.

"That Naruto looked like he knows this thing through and through. I wondered if he's used to this," Suigetsu pondered.

Exactly. Did Naruto have past lovers whom he kiss goodnight and spoon them to sleep? If he did, what would Sasuke do when he knows that he wasn't the only one to be with Naruto in this context? Will he be upset? Will Itachi murder Naruto and his past lovers for hurting his kid brother? We have to keep an eye out for this. Looking at the president's face I know that the president is feeling the same way. Naruto looked like he was way too used to smex. This looks bad. Kisame might be called in and if it gets worse, Ibiki. The man was a monster, his level of intimidation close to the Uchihas. I would love to see him work, but the guys said that Takechi down at accounting accidentally walked in during an interrogation, and then came down with severe fever and back pains.

Oh well.

_Naruto and Sasuke had their nightly ritual, and it may escalate into a 24-hour cycle. Naruto is very comfortable with the idea of smex, while Sasuke is naïve and probably believes that this is some sort of Tai-chi? Must find out if Naruto had ex-lovers that may lead to another clean up of mutilated bodies._

With that each of us went back home.

Come day light, we are normal workers again.

* * *

Thanks everyone reading this fic~! I love you all!

catypie: This chapter is for you sweetie!


	6. Chapter 6

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell.

* * *

File 6: Enter the Uzumaki-Namikazes

"You guys could probably do this without the ropes, and why the feck is Gaara in on this?!!" Naruto screamed. Today, the four of them decided to give Naruto a call and follow up on that question about him being a frisky little bastard. President Uchiha cancelled his meeting to come and torture the poor boy.

"Gaara is an important member of this league," Suigetsu countered.

"In other words, I blackmailed these A-holes into letting me in," Gaara added. Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance and relaxed his body. No use struggling now, so he might as well just give them what they want.

"What is it?" Naruto muttered.

"Have you, Uzumaki Naruto, had any sort of relationship, sexual or otherwise, with anybody else beside Sasuke?" president asked. Naruto looked appalled and his right eye twitched.

"Whaaat??!! NO!! Sasuke was my first love!!" Naruto exclaimed. More struggling ensued.

"But you looked like you had experience in intercourse," Shino rebutted.

"Do you guys know who my grandfather is?" Naruto began. All of them shook heads, meaning that, no, they don't.

"It's Jiraiya. And if you guys don't know him then you live under a rock,"

Ooh, that makes sense. Jiraiya-sama was Tsunade-sama's (the mayor) husband. The man writes porn for a living and surprisingly, people don't find it offensive if the mayor was married to a pervert. But in saying this, the mayor is a gambling drunk, and no one said anything about that either.

The only good thing to their union was Namikaze Minato. But that means…

"Yeah, I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," Naruto confessed. So Naruto was the heir to the Namikaze throne? The one true rival of Uchiha Corp? Then what the feck is he doing here?

"I'm not spying on you guys, if that's what you guys are thinking," Naruto added. President Uchiha seemed satisfied about this matter. Suigetsu, Shino and Gaara understood that the president must have known this fact ages ago, but simply retained Naruto just to be sure.

"It's okay, Naruto. Like I said, I know your father well," Fugaku announced. He let Naruto go and urged the man to find his youngest son.

"Naruto, I'm going to come clean about your identity to your team, and to Itachi's team. It's important that everyone know who you are. Then I will proceed to tell you why you are here. In 30 minutes, Suigetsu and Shino will round up Sasuke's team, and Gaara will round up Itachi's,"

"In the meantime, Naruto, you go find Sasuke and explain yourself to him, though I doubt that Sasuke doesn't know about you already,"

"What about you president?" Suigetsu asked.

"I will deal with Itachi,"

* * *

The trek to Sasuke's private office was a long one, and Naruto contemplated on how to go about it. He figured the best way was to straight away and say it, and hopefully, Sasuke will not be mad at him. He knocked on the door and waited for Sasuke's approval.

"Naruto," Sasuke greeted him. Naruto smiled, nervously, which was caught by the young heir."Is something wrong?"

"Sasuke…I have to tell you something,"

"Is this about you being Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto? I already knew ever since the first night we made love,"

"What?"

"You were my rival the moment my father announced of your existence. It has always been known that Namikaze are mortal enemies to the Uchihas," Sasuke approached Naruto and made the man sit.

"It means that we are not supposed to be together," trying to make his way back; Sasuke was caught by a strong hand and was forced into Naruto's lap.

"Are you saying that because our families are enemies we should not be together?" Naruto grasped Sasuke's chin, making the man look into his eyes.

"I have no idea why father let you in the company, but we are not supposed to unify," Sasuke whispered.

"Impossible," Naruto swooped down and kissed the Uchiha out of breath. Sasuke panted into the hot mouth as his lover forced him to part his lips. "No one can make me stay away from you,"

"Naruto," Sasuke pushed Naruto's shoulder away, making the man stop his ministrations. "I will find another man to help me with my needs. I don't want you to do it out of duty!"

"I'm doing it because I want to! There is no way in hell I will let another man touch this body" Sasuke was oddly pleased at that admission, though usually he would scoff at the idea of anyone thinking he was their property.

"Why?!"

"Because I want you!" Naruto's eyes turned red at his eruption. "There's no one else I want to be with other than you,"

"Don't be foolish. Then what about your company?"

"If I have to leave my company to be with you, then so be it,"

"Naruto…,"

"Well said, Naruto," a smooth baritone snapped both man's attention towards the door. Naruto looked pissed at being interrupted while Sasuke looked embarrassed at being caught red handed.

"Dad,"

"Naruto,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, my dear buddy Fu-chan called for me," Minato Namikaze gushed out. The man then proceeded to eye-molest Sasuke, making the Uchiha shrink back into his lover. Naruto growled from his seat.

"Don't get too familiar with Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. His dad's shrugged the warning.

"Please, Naruto, you should thank me. If it wasn't for me, you would never have met Sasuke anyway," Minato replied. He took a seat at the couch, facing his son.

"Besides, there's a more pressing issue at hand, and your love problems are the least of our worries,"

"I am not leaving Sasuke," Naruto enforced. Sasuke chose to sit on Naruto's lap, Minato looked like a friendly guy, but his dad told him that the friendly ones are the ones to look out for.

"Who said you have to?" Minato asked, raising his eyebrow.

"But, aren't we rivals?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time. Minato whistled, appreciating the beauty of an Uchiha.

"Wow, Naruto. You got yourself a catch there. How come Fu-chan looks like a haggard old man and his sons have elegance? Not to mention, Sasuke, you're voice is to die for! Can you say "Minato-sama, please wake up from thy slumber" so that I could record it and make it my alarm?" Minato took out his blackberry and was about to approach them when Naruto growled further.

"No way!! His voice is mine!" hugging Sasuke close, Naruto proceeded to whine and nuzzle Sasuke's neck. Sasuke patted Naruto on the back while choosing to further question the previous information.

"So we aren't rivals?"

"Nope, we're actually a merged company," Minato sat down again.

"So, it's okay for me and Naruto to be together?"

"My dear, Sasuke, not only is it okay for you to be together, its compulsory," Minato drawled. The guys looked at each other then looked back at Minato.

What the feck is going on?!

"Minato! If you harass Sasuke I'll sick Itachi on you!" Fugaku boomed from the door. Sasuke leapt from his cosy seat, and greeted his dad.

"President," Fugaku made a hand motion telling him that it's okay. Naruto also got up to greet the president.

"President,"

"Please, Naruto. It's okay. Soon you will have to call me dad,"

WHAT?!

* * *

"Okay, everyone. The reason we are having this meeting is to inform you of an immediate threat. Before that, I would like to introduce you to the president of Namikaze Industries..,"

"Oh my god! It's Namikaze Minato!!" Ino gasped. The rest of the crew turned and looked at the main door of the meeting room. Minato was standing there, flanked by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"And the mayor!"

"And her perverted husband!!"

"AHEM!!" Jiraiya coughed to show his displeasure. Fugaku resumed his speech.

"As I was saying, this impending threat may bring more prosperity to the Uchiha corps, but the means of achieving it makes me want to stab myself with a blunt knife," Fugaku gagged to show his point.

"President, what..?" Suigetsu voiced out his question.

"It might be best if I just show you the video. I received this while I was having a yahoo messenger conversation with my wife over what teapot colour would fit best peach and persimmon flavoured tea 2 months ago," Fugaku turned on the projector and a voice was heard.

"**Fufufufufu, hello Uchiha Fugaku,"** everyone gagged at seeing who it was.

"Gawd damn! It's that creepy paedophile Orochimaru!!"Kiba wailed.

"I hate his guts! Yeah!" Deidara shouted. Sasori calmed his flatmate down while also glaring at the man on screen.

"What does he want??!" screamed an angry Sakura. Jiraiya and Tsunade face faulted.

"**I am proposing a means to increase your revenue ten-fold, and that is to have a merger with my company, Sound systems,"**

"What's the catch?! Huh? You pale A-hole!!"

"**All that I ask is for your son,"**

"Oh, hell no!" Kisame looked at Itachi to see his friend paled. In all of his life, Kisame has never saw Itachi looked so petrified.

"If he wants Itachi, he'll have to go through us!" Kisame muttered. The rest of Akatsuki nodded in agreement.

"I wish it was that simple," Fugaku mumbled. "But that's not it,"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! DON'T TELL ME.." Ino shrieked.

"**I simply wish for you to hand over Sasuke, and in return, I will merge my company with yours,"**

"Let me at him! I'll kill him!!" Naruto was held back by Gaara, while Kiba and Lee were riled up behind him.

"**If you won't do so willingly, then I will find a way to make Sasuke mine,"**

Naruto wailed some more, Pein and Konan was forced to join in restraining him. Sasuke looked like he was about to puke.

"**Very soon, my pretty Uchiha, I will make you mine, fuuussuuuuhh,"**

Itachi stood up, mangekyou ready to go and stepped outside. A reluctant Sai followed closely, after seeing the president signal him so. Fugaku shrugged seeing his son's behaviour and coughed loudly, gaining attention of most of the staff.

Naruto was still rampaging in the background.

"Sasuke, please reprimand your lover," Fugaku urged. Sasuke nodded and then mocked sniffle, immediately catching Naruto's attention.

"Sasuke! I won't let anything happen to you love! Its okay, I'll go and kill him silently tonight? Don't cry my beautiful Sasuke~" Naruto hugged his boyfriend and rocked the man back and forth. The rest sweatdropped.

"Dude, your son is so totally whipped," Fugaku said to Minato.

"Catch you that bro," Minato replied. He had never seen Naruto so drugged like that. It was like everything evolved around Sasuke.

"Right, while Naruto is uhm, calming my son, the rest of you listen up,"

"As you can see, the vile creature known as Orochimaru-gay lord is planning to marry, or worse kidnap my son and have his way with him,"

"And like hell are we going to stand around for that to happen," Karin uttered.

"What would you like us to do, president Fugaku?" Neji asked.

"You see, I came up with the idea of marrying my son to Naruto, and we will announce it on the news. That would take care of legal businesses,"

"Aaaah," the rest nodded in agreement. A man of Sasuke's stature can only be seen fit with Naruto, a rival business heir.

"But Orochimaru is not going to stand for it, and I bet on Shikamaru's grandma..,"

"Hey!"

"…that he's going to strike on their wedding day,"

"But he's backed up by Danzou,"

"Not another creep!" Ino screeched.

"So, Namikaze Industries will back us up,"

"I am not willing to risk Sasuke, so I ask each and every one of you,"

"Will you help me and eliminate that Orochimaru-gay lord?" the crew was quiet until Shino spoke for the first time in the meeting.

"You bet we will president. The man's wishes to make Sasuke his is as wrong as McDonald's selling fried chicken as a menu,"

"Hell Yeah!"

"To murdering Orochimaru!"

* * *

Go Fugaku!! Here's another update...Thanks for reading this guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell.

* * *

File 7: Kill and serve

The corridors were brightly lit as reporters rushed to get into the main ballroom. Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto was stationed at each other's son's rooms, making their only child presentable. Uchiha Fugaku stood at the podium, discussing urgent matters with Minato, his future in-law.

"Daaaamn~ can't believe we get to be in –laws so soon!"

"I know! I've been waiting since forever~"

Urgent indeed.

Itachi's team was stations strategically; scattered all over the building. Sasuke's team was chosen to guard the ballroom.

And one Uchiha Sasuke, being primed by his mother, wearing a black tuxedo that accentuates his fine figure nicely.

"I am so happy for you, sweetie. I can see it in Naruto's eyes that he loves you very much,"

Was it possible for this to happen? Could Naruto have loved him even though all they did was smex?

"And I know that you do too," fixing Sasuke's hair, Mikoto gave finishing touches before excusing herself to find her husband. Sasuke contemplated about that bit, how could her mother perceived him to be in love already? He knew that he would be glad to be wedded to Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Namikaze throne, but was the feeling mutual? He never doubted that Naruto loved him, the man spends every waking moment making sure that Sasuke was loved. But did he love him back?

How do you know you're in love anyway? He needed to find answers. He needed to find his aniki. Sasuke tried to creep out into the hallway only to be stopped by Sasori, who was guarding his door. You can never be too safe with Orochimaru.

"Sasu-chan, stay in the room," Sasori ordered.

"I want aniki," Sasori nodded while raking his eyes over the youngest Uchiha. Damn the boy was fine.

"Tell the boss his baby brother is looking for him," Sasori spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Roger that,"

Not long after, Itachi rounded the corner and entered Sasuke's dressing room. Sasori nodded when Itachi relieved him of his duties for a while for some private time.

"Baby brother?" Itachi was caught off guard when Sasuke suddenly hugged his torso. Was Sasuke regretting this?

"What's wrong Sasuke? Do you not want to marry Naruto? I'll tell father and..,"

"That's not it, aniki. How do you tell if you're in love?"

Itachi considered suicide. This was even worse than that time when Sasuke asked him what making love was. And the worse part was when he found out that vile Naruto was the one making love to his brother. Vile, hideous creature! Unworthy of his baby brother!

Of course, mother had straightened it out with Sasuke, and Itachi decided he could try making some love of his own.

Yes, Sai was an exceptional candidate. But back to matters at hand, Sasuke was having a nervous breakdown?

"Sasuke, I can't tell you what being in love means, but I'm guessing it's when you want to monopolize the person's attention, you hate it when he smiles at other people though it's unreasonable, and you feel safe when you're in his arms,"

Sasuke made mental checks; they all matched with what he feels concerning Naruto.

"You would sacrifice yourself so they wouldn't get hurt, and if the person suddenly liked another, you would rather let them go just so they could be happier…,"

"But wouldn't that make you hurt…inside?" Sasuke enquired. He was still hugging his brother, just like in the old days, back when they were kids. His aniki was very warm.

"It will, but its better that way. You wouldn't want them to feel sad, right?"

"Like what you're doing for me?" Sasuke looked up at his older brother.

"Yes, you know I love you very much," Itachi murmured close to his brother's ear. Sasuke mewled when his aniki nipped at his ear.

"Itachi-san, if you continue on I will be very sad," a voice sounded from the doorway. The brother's looked to see Sai standing with a forced smile on his face.

"Sai, it was nothing," Itachi paused re-thinking his excuse for explaining himself to Sai. Sai had no say in what he does.

So why did he feel guilty when he was caught kissing his brother? He used to do it all the time. The night he slept with Sai ruined his dynamics. He found himself watching the man's every move, and found himself angry when Kisame tried to trick Sai into doing stuff he didn't like.

Itachi would have to admit, he was getting attached to Sai.

"Sai, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Naruto's room?" Sasuke got up to meet the man.

"Naru-kun shooed me out of the room when I asked him how to thank a person,"

"And why is that, Sai?" Itachi motioned for the man to approach him.

"He told me that a kiss was a terrific way to say thank you, but he got offensive when I asked him how to do it," Sai told truthfully. What's the big deal about kisses anyway?

Itachi chuckled and he could see Sasuke fumed silently at the idea of Sai asking Naruto for a kiss.

"Sai, Naruto is what you call a prude. His idea of a kiss only involve his loved one, in this case, Sasuke,"

"So, Naruto would only kiss Sasuke?"

"And he should only kiss me!" Sasuke huffed from behind. Itachi smirked at the cute jealousy his brother portrayed.

"Then do you mind kissing me?" Sai asked. Sasuke snapped his head to look at Sai incredulously.

"What?"

"Naruto should only kiss you, but you kiss Itachi too. Is it okay if you kissed me?"

"But, aniki is my brother…" Sasuke looked at his aniki and back at Sai. It's true that he kisses his brother, but it's normal for families to kiss right?

"Sai, I don't think I like the idea of Sasuke kissing you. And I'm sure Naruto wouldn't like that too," Itachi stood to pull the man to him. Somehow, thinking about Sai and Sasuke kissing made him mad.

"Oh," Sai muttered confused. This must be one of those exception thingies Itachi was telling him about. Pulling a sad face, Sai didn't notice Itachi cupping his face.

Itachi closed the gap. The quick peck was enough to make Sai blush full force, and Itachi pulled back with a real smile on his face.

"That was nice," Sai breathe out once the kiss was over. Sasuke pulled a disgusted face seeing his brother make out with Sai and turned back to the mirror to smooth out wrinkles in his suit.

"Make sure you don't kiss anyone else Sai," Itachi ruffled the man's hair then went to help his brother look presentable. Sai nodded and watched the brothers talk about the upcoming events.

Sasuke was still unsure about his feelings.

* * *

"With this engagement ring, our companies will now merge to form a better one," Fugaku ushered Sasuke to exchange rings with Naruto, and the man did so. He was blushing every time he saw Naruto; the man was very visually appealing. The grey suit accentuated his blue eyes very well. Even his messy hair was tamed to frame his face.

Naruto himself was having trouble keeping his hands off his fiancé. Sasuke looked like a doll in his black suit, the darkness of the fabric contrasted very well with his pale skin. His silken hair fell perfectly on his face, making his onyx eyes sparkle in the lights.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!!"

Naruto turned in time to see a man in the crowd dressed as a reporter pointing a gun towards him, and then time seemed to slow down.

Sasuke snapped his gaze to look at the man, pointing a gun towards his fiancé. In a split second his mind raced for a solution.

_He's aiming for Naruto! I have to save him!_

_I can't let him die!_

_Must protect Naruto!!_

The thought of losing Naruto made his heart stop, so he did what he could, and jumped in front of his mate. The deafening sound of a shot rang in the huge ballroom, amidst the screaming and patters of feet. People were scrambling to get out, while Sasuke's team scrambled to apprehend to man.

The bullet hit his right shoulder, and blood spattered on Naruto's face.

"SASUKE!!"

"OTOUTOU!!" Itachi raced to reach his brother, while Minato signalled Tsunade for help.

Sasuke was starting to lose focus when he saw Naruto cradling him to his chest. He patted Naruto's chest and shoulder, satisfied that Naruto was safe. And even though he was feeling intense pain, he couldn't help but feel happy.

This is what love must feel like.

"Hang in there, Sasuke," Naruto tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on the wound. Tsunade ordered her grandson to place Sasuke on the nearest couch. Fugaku looked to see Pein holding the man captive. Growling, Fugaku left his son's side and went to take care of business. Itachi followed suit.

Naruto held onto Sasuke's hand as Tsunade healed his love. Tears were spilling freely down his face, regretting the moment he let Sasuke take the bullet for him. He was surprised when a bloodied hand wiped his tears, smearing blood on his face.

"Don't cry…usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered. Naruto kissed the hand and smiled at his beloved, while watching from the corner of his eyes Fugaku and Itachi torturing the bastard who did this.

Orochimaru will pay!

"I did all I could, Naruto, he needs you now," Tsunade ushered her grandson to take Sasuke to rest. Naruto nodded, seeing his mate's wound fully healed.

"Neji! Gaara! Follow me," Naruto signalled the team to accompany him to their suite. The duo left their post and followed the young heirs upstairs. They passed Itachi and Fugaku when Naruto said calmly to his in-laws.

"I'll be back in 5 mins. Make sure the man is still alive,"

* * *

The crew that was still downstairs held their breaths as they witnessed the carnage. Dark red aura seeping from Naruto was burning the man alive, bit by bit. The man's scream echoed in the empty ballroom, and the men cringed when they hear flesh being flayed of bones.

The women were watching like their favourite TV show was on.

Minato looked calm while Fugaku and Itachi looked like they were going to vomit blood sometime soon.

Mikoto and Kushina giggled when they hear the man's leg snap in two.

Gaara was taking notes.

"It's the kyuubi. He hates it when people touch what's his," Minato explained. Fugaku nodded looking calm on the outside, but having fits of girly scream on the inside.

Sai was clutching onto Itachi while the man looked like he just passed silent farts.

By the time the man stopped breathing; Naruto had dusted off imaginary dust from his suit and went back upstairs to sleep with Sasuke.

"Alright, never piss off Naruto,"

"That the moral of the story today children," Jiraiya muttered. Tsunade tsked while Sasori and Deidara cleaned up the body.

"Never thought Orochimaru would strike today," Kushina speculated.

"We are lucky that Tsunade was here to help heal the wound," Mikoto added. The Uchihas thanked the mayor for her help. She waved it off as nothing.

"Sakura's capable too, she will be of great help soon," Tsunade smiled at her protégé, while Sakura smiled back.

"We better call this a night, tomorrow morning we'll have a meeting as to what actions will be taken against Orochimaru," Fugaku sent off his staff and bid the Uzumaki-Namikazes goodnight.

* * *

Thank you!! I love you all! R n R please.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell.

* * *

File 8: Then who was it??!

Sai looked at the wall with his head tilted slightly to the right. Those noises sure sounded suspicious.

"_Naru~!! AAHHNN!!"_

"_Louder baby (huff) louder…,"_

Naruto is such a physical person. Sasuke must be working out a sweat right about now. The thumping has been going on for quite some time now.

He wondered what kind of activity they were doing. Aerobics maybe?

Itachi entered into the bedroom to see Sai stare at the wall. The other side is Sasuke's…and there's that thumping noise….

"_AAHNNNNNN!!!!NARUTO!!!" (silence)_

Itachi glared at the wall. That vile Naruto! How dare he strain Sasuke's body when the boy was injured? He would have to set the man straight!

Putting on his red clouds pj's, Itachi was about to phone next door when thumping resumed.

"_Naru? No more…,"_

"_One more time, love,"_

"_Unnhhh…you said that four times~ mmmnnngghhh!!"_

"Itachi-san, what are they doing?" Itachi looked at Sai, he never wanted to catch his brother doing the matress hip hop with his fiancé.

"Want me to show you?"

* * *

"Naru, I'm tired," Sasuke muttered into the pillows. Naruto wiped his beloved clean before spooning the man. But he could understand why Naruto was so passionate tonight, he almost (yeah, right) died before the man's eyes.

"Sorry you had to go through that today love. I'll get rid of Orochimaru," Naruto kissed Sasuke's nape. Sasuke snuggled closer into the warmth.

"I don't mind,"

"I do. Do you know how scared I was?" the Uzumaki heir tightened his hold on his fiancé. "I never want to go through that again," Sasuke looked up to his beloved.

"Then, why don't we go kill him together?"

* * *

"We should go kill Orochimaru tonight," Kiba muttered out. The gang nodded in agreement. Neji geared up leaving Gaara on look out duty outside Sasuke's and Naruto's door. The gang moved out towards Orochimaru's lair.

"I will obliterate the man who dared stake claim over Sasuke-kun," Sakura smashed her fists together.

"Not to mention lick his lips while mentioning about him," Lee added, squinting his eyebrows.

"We'll get him," Ten Ten smiled.

* * *

Itachi looked on as Sai slept. They had been having strenuous activities, leaving the naïve man exhausted. Itachi put on his pants and reached for his phone.

"Kisame,"

"_Boss,"_

"Call the gang. We strike tonight,"

"_We're on our way,"

* * *

_

"Night, Fugaku,"

"Good night, beloved," Fugaku went out to the balcony in order to calm his mind. Shutting the door behind him, he let made sure that his wife was asleep before letting out his breath. Minato was already on the balcony alongside Jiraiya.

The men, clamoured in black, nodded to each other before jumping into the midnight air.

"Kushina, Fugaku is gone, let's go," Mikoto called her friend through the hotel phone. Kushina gave her consent before meeting her friend at the elevators.

"Tsunade is guarding the boys right?" Mikoto made sure before they go off settling business.

"Yup, she suspected Jiraiya has joined Fu and Min," Kushina informed.

"Let the best group win!" Mikoto remarked. Kushina giggled when she remembered that their husbands are off to kill Orochimaru by themselves. No doubt Fugaku was mad that Sasuke has been hit under his watch. There will be hell to pay. But they were bored too, so might as well join the fun.

The gentle 'ding' of the elevator signalled them that their ride has arrived.

* * *

"I can't believe Orochimaru is not here! We evaded the guards for nothing!" Fugaku trashed Orochimaru's bedroom. Minato was looking through the files in the cabinets and flipping through Orochimaru's schedule to see if they could figure out where he went. Jiraiya made himself comfortable on the plush lounge. He noted that Orochimaru read his books.

"It's in here!!" Kiba's loud voice signalled the trio that they were not alone. The gang burst in to see the top men of the business world in Orochimaru's bedroom before them.

"What??! President sir!" Ino gasped.

"Don't tell me you guys killed him already??!!" Kiba wailed.

"No, he was already gone when we arrived," Minato told.

"Well, he's not on the west side, we swept the whole section," Neji mumbled. The rest piled into the room.

"He's not on the east either," a voice informed them. Everyone looked to the rear windows to see Itachi perched on the sill, his Akatsuki gang flanking him.

"Itachi!"

"Vice-pres!"

"Father, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru-gay lord and take full credit! Then Sasuke will love me!"

"That's my plan!" Itachi bared his teeth, letting out his kitty claws.

'Hiss!'

'Hiss!'

"Rrrreeeeeooooww~~!!"

"Well, so he's not at home, maybe he's at his office?" Deidara tried out, ignoring the cat fight between father and son.

"No use, he's not there," the unmistakable voice of Sasuke drawled out. Everyone looked at the main door where the fiancés stood next to each other.

"Sasuke! You're supposed to be sleeping!" Itachi scolded.

"Naruto wanted to kill Orochimaru, so I tagged along," Sasuke replied.

"I was here first Sasu-chan~! Itachi copied me!" Fugaku whined.

"No! Father copied me!"

"You!"

"You!"

"So he's not here. This is such a waste of time," Naruto flopped onto the bed and pulled Sasuke with him. The older Uchiha's continued to fight each other.

* * *

"Kukukuk, there he is," Orochimaru opened the door to the hotel room, where he could see Sasuke sleeping on the bed. Shutting the door behind him, he failed to notice Gaara coming back from the men's room and stationed himself next door.

Gaara looked on to see Orochimaru enter Itachi's room. Why would the man want to go in there? He decided to follow suit.

"We're on the wrong floor," Kushina informed Mikoto. "Look its that Gaara boy guarding Naru's room,"

"But that's Itachi's room," Mikoto replied. The women looked at each other before exiting the elevator together. Why the feck would Gaara go into Itachi's room?

"Uno!" Shikamaru drawled excitedly. Everyone decided to chill out and wait for Orochimaru to return.

"Not again!" Sasori growled.

"No cheating allowed!" Minato lectured.

"Thinking is not cheating. Besides, Sasuke and Naruto pass each other power cards," Shikamaru replied.

"Well, Itachi looks at dad's cards!" Sasuke complained.

"The audacity!"

* * *

"You're not Sasuke," Orochimaru muffed out when he noticed the Sasuke he thought was Sasuke, was actually Sai.

"Oh, you're gay lord! Itachi-san would be so please when I catch you,"

"You're too naïve if you think you can catch me, boy," eyebrows ticking at being called gay-lord, Orochimaru fell into striking position.

"And you're too old to be wearing unbuttoned shirts, scumbag," Gaara rasped. Orochimaru leapt away from the door, where the newcomer had entered. Gaara edged to the bed and handed Sai a towel to cover himself. They may have to collaborate in this one.

"Now…this looks more entertaining," Orochimaru smiled creepily. Summoning his snakes, the serpents attacked the boys as the dodge the projectiles. A few managed to bit Sai as the man was struggling to hold the towel. Bitten at the right thigh, Sai slumped near the phone. Gaara signalled the man to call for back up, and Sai, only knowing Itachi's number, called the man.

"It's Orochimaru!" Kushina gushed as she pushed the open the door. Mikoto shuffled in and squealed.

"Yay!"

"Ahem, concentration here," Gaara sweat dropped.

* * *

"It's Sai," Itachi put the phone of speakers as he didn't want to put down his cards.

"_Itachi-san,Orochimaru is here__. He came into the room thinking that I was Sasuke," _Sai's tired voice resounded. Immediately everyone dropped their cards.

"What?! He's back at the hotel and the only one there are Gaara and Sai?!"

"_He got me,"_

Growling, Itachi told Sai to hold on. "Move out," the Akatsuki team filed out in a flash, followed by the rest. They prayed that the duo could hold their own until help arrives.

* * *

"No disrespect, but what can two ladies do?" Orochimaru asked. Kushina and Mikoto lost their cheery aura, only to be replaced with pissed off mode.

"Not two ladies, but Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto," clenching her fist, Kushina nodded to Mikoto and crouched. Mikoto tied her hair back. Focusing her gaze on Orochimaru, her eyes bled red, tomoe appearing one by one until all three were present.

"That's nice," Orochimaru commented. The sharingan has always been his fascination. He was further intrigued when the tomoes became a whole new pattern.

"How about my mangekyou?" Mikoto smirked.

The temperature dropped drastically.

* * *

Not many people know this, but Fugaku is deathly scared of his wife. And I mean sh*t scared. He figured that she had some kind of secret weapon up her sleeve, but he never made her mad enough to pull it out on him.

But the sight before him only re-affirmed his worries. The rest of the gang was also feeling the chill. Itachi and Sasuke shivered remembering their mother's punishment on them the first time they made their boo-boo.

The first and only time.

In the centre of Itachi's hotel room, Orochimaru was out of it, dancing about in a frilly purple bareback dress, with stiletto's and hair pinned up. Sai and Gaara huddled together in the far corner, while their partners (Itachi and Neji) were too afraid to approach them in case they get infected with whatever insane sickness that both men had.

"It's about time you boys showed up! We're bored watching him twirl around!" Mikoto scolded. Fugaku gulped hard, unsure how to approach his wife. Minato stayed behind his best friend, whimpering. He hoped nobody was curios as to how Mikoto made this happen, cause she preferred to show than tell…

"No disrespect here…but…," Fugaku gasped as a brave (but slightly silly) Kiba moved forward to make sense of the thing.

"Oh? You want to know what I did?"

"NO!"

"Please mother! Mercy!"

"Ahaaha~ its okay Mrs Uchi~"

"Please shut up Kiba!!"

Too late. Those stupid enough to look at Mikoto when she coughed (purposely) to grab their attention was immediately warped into her twisted world. Fugaku had shut his eyes closed, and Minato, used his gift of speed to zap out of the room. Itachi and Sasuke lunged for their loved ones and shut out each others eyes.

The horror begins…


	9. Chapter 9

Super spiral

By : kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto…he's Sasuke's.

Due to fine print, Naruto could only describe his descent into the Uchihas mass web of superficiality as a super spiral to hell. This is officially the last chappie of Super Spiral.. Thanks to all those that upported the fic! I hope you will stick by me!

* * *

File 9: Uchiha Mikoto

Everything worked out in the end.

My little Sasuke found true love, Itachi has learned to let go of his little brother and the gang are all well and safe.

My Fugaku is still scared of me…kukuku. Just the way I like it. Seriously the man needs to know who's in charge.

Me.

Who holds the bank accounts? Me.

Who does our servants listen to? Me.

Who scare our kids more? Me.

Who dictates whether we should have s3x that night? Right again. Me.

Who does Itachi report to when he has a special mission regarding his assassination team?

Me. Uchiha Mikoto.

Surprised? Like I give a damn. My Itachi is so nice, he keeps the extras that I want him to kill for me a secret from his father. That's my little angel.

Sob.

I still remembered the day when little Sasuke lied about his father breaking my 2 million dollar vase when he was young. That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw~ the way he lied straight to my face, without twitching and no increase in heart rate. His eyes not wavering at all when he told me it was Fu's fault. The cute pout he made when he tried to convince me that it was his fault he couldn't stop his father from breaking it.

My Sasuke is the best. And when Itachi also took his brother's side…it was the perfect teamwork.

Sigh~ I have raised them well. I know my boys will keep each other safe. I miss training them. Curse the Uchiha blood. They matured faster than the average kids and soon they were able to tell which was right and which was wrong.

I want grandchildren…so I could train another child over again. Like that id going to happen anytime soon. Maybe I could persuade Tsunade to help Sasuke get pregnant?

"Sai? Dear? Why are you like that?"

"Oh? Kiba said that I could see ghosts this way?"

Hold it. What kind of imbecile falls for that kind of trick? Sai corrected his clothes. The man smiled at me, and cocked his head to the side. His pupils are not dilated; heartbeat normal, expression looks like he seriously believed he will see ghosts that way…

Oh my god.

* * *

"Mrs. Uchiha, I'm scared now. I promise not to hurt Sasuke. You know I wouldn't! I love him with my life," Naruto squirmed excessively on the chair. Once again, he found himself tied to the chair, but this time, instead of the president's band of merry peepers, he faced the wife, his own mom and Sai taking notes on the side.

"Of course I believe you Naruto dearie; I'm just using you as a tool to teach Sai. You don't mind that do you?" shaking his head rapidly, Naruto knew the right things to do in order to save his life. His mom was recording this whole thing on a Panasonic, and he glared at her for betraying him.

"Now Sai, when interrogating a suspect, you need to make them feel at ease, but at the same time, make sure they know you will not hesitate to cut their blls," Mikoto took out surgical knives and Naruto instinctively crossed his legs.

"Don't do this Mrs Uchiha! Think about Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, don't worry about Sasuke," Naruto screamed his lungs out for Sasuke…hoping that some way, Sasuke could hear his distress like he could hear Sasuke's.

"Naruto, don't bother. I made sure that the walls were soundproof," Kushina giggled innocently.

"Mom! I will tell dad! I will tell Tsunade obaa-chan that their innocent girl is a banshee in disguise! I will press charges!"

"And now, if you could just take off his pants, Sai, I'll show you how they do circumcision," Mikoto chuckled (evilly). Naruto renewed his attempt of escaping. Just as Sai was about to pop off Naruto's pants, the door rattled open and a very pissed off Sasuke was staring at the scene with cute rage.

"Naruto? Sai! Get your hands away from there," Sasuke stomped over and released his fiancé, whom upon release immediately hugged his bastard close. Naruto sniffed into Sasuke's neck.

"Sasu~ they were going to gangrp3 me and then sell the tapes for a profit," Naruto wailed. Sasuke glared at the culprits, especially his mother.

"Mother, please. Can you spare Naruto? I don't want anyone touching him but me," Sasuke admonished. Mikoto tsked at her youngest before placing her hands at her hips.

"Sasuke, that's not how I thought you how to assert your authority,"

"Oh, right. If anyone touches Naruto they will feel imminent pain," flashing his sharingan for good measure, Naruto was dragged out of the room, blissfully unaware that the rest of the room was swooning at Sasuke's possessive voice.

Nor were the occupants of the room aware that Naruto had slipped his hand to cradle Sasuke's very supple left butt cheek.

"Ahh~ I thought him well, don't you think?" Mikoto asked her accomplice. Kushina giggled and nodded her head. Her Naruto was perfectly capable of breaking the ropes himself. He must have wanted to be saved.

"Naruto loves playing the damsel in distress card. After this, you can bet he will use it as a 'reward'," Kushina added. Both girls squealed and Sai took more notes.

"That's nice. I wonder if Itachi-san will save me if I am in trouble," Sai drawled. Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other before grinning.

They should test it out.

* * *

Kisame could feel death was about to knock on his door. What was this impending doom feeling?

".~"

"OMG! Mrs. Uchiha! I swear to god I didn't steal those panties! It was probably Deidara and Juugo!" Kisame tried running away only to be pulled back by Mikoto and Kushina.

"Help us with one project, ne?"

"Save meeee~"

Silence.

* * *

"Ne, Miko-chan, its fun watching Sasuke get all pissed off this morning…let's do it to Sasuke so that we get to see Naruto get pissed off,"

"Kushina, but that's my son we're talking about,"

"But it would make it look so hot,"

"Okay! How about we frame that Nara kid? He looks so lazy something should rile him up good,"

"Yay! New toy!"

* * *

".CHAN~"

"Troublesome,"

* * *

15 minutes later we find Sasuke's hands shackled to the wall with Sai shackled by his legs. Both were bound tightly by some black rope that looked like it was straight from a BDSM comic. Kisame was saying his prayers while Shikamaru muttered curses.

"Now, Kisame, we just want to take pictures!" Mikoto assured the man. Kushina held her camera close, and nodded in affirmative.

"What kind of pictures?" Kisame sniffed.

"We always have this fantasy of Sasuke being in provocative pictures right? Like an act, see? He's like your love slave, and had disobeyed your commands," Mikoto illustrated. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. His mom always dragged him for these weird fantasy pictures. There was this one picture of him and Itachi dressed up as butlers, both holding each other close. Did his mom's addiction escalate into more kinky crp for the past years?

That woman seriously should get a normal hobby. Like knitting. Or flower arranging.

Sai was watching back and forth taking in the fake expression that Mikoto put on. Obviously, couldn't Kisame see through it? It was as plain as white rice. He should try to put up a front like that too.

"So all you have to do is rip off Sasuke's clothes and we'll snap pictures. We swear Itachi won't find it," Kushina pinky sweared and Mikoto linked her pinky together.

"Just rip off his clothes?" Kisame hesitantly reached a tentative hand and ripped the expensive shirt of Sasuke's body. The young Uchiha hissed as his body was hit by cold air. His mom sure made sure that the condition was right for this sort of thing. Snapping ensued furiously as Kisame kept tearing the shirt.

"Some of his pants too,"

"Shikamaru-kun, tear Sai's clothes will you?"

"No, I can see what you're trying to do woman. This is some plot to get blackmail materials so that I would be indebted to you,"

"Oh silly Nara-kins. We don't need petty techniques to blackmail you. Just tear a small piece, an arm?" Shikamaru considered this and did as he was told. This is all too troublesome. The arm piece was sticky and stuck to his hands, like it was drenched in glue. Not thinking about it, he looked back expectantly at both women, whom was snapping pictures like crazy. Kisame apologized to Sasuke as the boy said it was okay.

"It's okay Kisame. It's my mom's fault anyway,"

"Thank you gentlemen, here is the key, you can release them now," Mikoto threw them the keys to the shackles and both grabbed it without hesitation.

"Let them out at your own pace, have fun~"

"And good luck explaining that to Itachi and Naruto~"

Kisame and Shikamaru snapped back their gaze to ask for an explanation when the door slammed open to reveal Itachi and Naruto huffing at the door.

"Kisame??!"

"Sasuke??!! What the f3ck is going on??!!"

"It was your mom, Itachi! She made me do it!"

"What are you talking about, you guy are the only ones here,"Itachi calmly drawled. The framed duo looked back to the women's previous spot to affirm that yes, Mikoto and Kushina had disappeared.

Damn them.

"Okay, this looks troublesome, but we are getting them off their shackles," Shikamaru shot back in frenzy.

OMG, did they purposely drench Sai's clothes in glue so that it would stick to his hand??!!

"Open the shackles…with a feather?" Naruto growled.

Looking back at the keys, and yes. It turned to feathers. Damn mangekyou.

"There is an explanation,"

Sasuke and Sai looked at each other before shrugging. Itachi was too far gone to be reasoned back to logic. And Naruto was already 'heehee'ing like a madman.

Making himself comfortable, Sasuke watched as the carnage took place. It is definitely amusing watching Naruto get all riled up because of him.

Maybe he should do this to Haruno? And Hatake.

"Forgive me Itachi!!!"

Yes.

Definitely to Hatake.

* * *

Chibi Kitsune Hime: Yeah, I was originally a SasuNaru fan, but I guess having Naruto like this is kinda sweet? Thank you very much for the praise. This has always been a secret fantasy of mine...Naruto being seme.

CatypieXP : Thank you very much, you have been a great reader! I love your reviews! That's the only sure quick way to describe the face they were making, it's those I have to go but I can't kinda face! Haha.

Ookami-Papillon : I love Shino like this too. I hate it how he has such a tiny part in the anime, and he is such a cool character too! And yeah, I truly believe that Mikoto and Kushina would have been good friends if they were alive. And Mikoto just being a demure housewife while her husband and first son being total badass? No way. She would have been wicked! And having a mangekyou was the icing of the cake...Itachi's genius gene had to come from both parents right?

And that was the last chapter...sorry if it looks like it was cut short. But I would say Sasuke and Naruto will be happy after this right? Their marriage life would have been awesome to write...but unfortunately I can't find a good plot to base it on...so I'll keep trying until I do. Thank you soooo much! I love you all!


End file.
